


Scrivevo silenzi e notavo l'indescrivibile

by chykopon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon, kinda angsty almost smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chykopon/pseuds/chykopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando apre la porta ad accoglierla c’è solo il buio fitto della stanza; non fosse che in tutti quegli anni non ha mai avuto il tempo di spacchettare un singolo scatolone, né di spostare un mobile, forse non riuscirebbe a muoversi così bene nella penombra del proprio appartamento.<br/>Di solito è Hayate a salutarla appena varca la soglia, ma a darle il benvenuto questa volta è solo un silenzio quasi innaturale, condito tuttavia di un tepore che non riesce a spiegarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrivevo silenzi e notavo l'indescrivibile

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientato alla fine del manga/brotherhood; dopo un'ipotetica restaurazione del governo democratico ad Amestris per mano di Roy e tutta la sua brigata. Le coordinate spazio-temporali (?) non sono realmente utili, se non a giustificare l'ambientazione e il fatto che dopo il Giorno della Promessa, tutti siano in qualche modo avanzati di grado... e processati davanti ad un tribunale, perché - come diceva Riza - chi è eroe in tempo di guerra, è colpevole in tempo di pace. /lacrime solitarie
> 
> ...giusto per dovere di cronaca, qualora non fosse chiaro nella lettura, i dialoghi in corsivo sono flashback.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Quando apre la porta ad accoglierla c’è solo il buio fitto della stanza; non fosse che in tutti quegli anni non ha mai avuto il tempo di spacchettare un singolo scatolone, né di spostare un mobile, forse non riuscirebbe a muoversi così bene nella penombra del proprio appartamento.  
Di solito è Hayate a salutarla appena varca la soglia, ma a darle il benvenuto questa volta è solo un silenzio quasi innaturale, condito tuttavia di un tepore che non riesce a spiegarsi.  
Toltasi le scarpe e mosso un passo incerto nell’anticamera della singola stanza, si spiega tutto, quando avverte quel respiro pesante, ma calmo e controllato. Non è un russare rumoroso, né un bisbiglio flebile: è quel respiro che in tutto quel tempo ha imparato a leggere come unica certezza di tranquillità, perché sa che fintanto che potrà udirlo, allora non dovrà preoccuparsi. Quel respiro che è l’unica testimonianza che almeno per un altro giorno lui è ancora vivo…  
Gli stivali abbandonati disordinatamente di fianco alla porta del bagno le danno un’ulteriore conferma, e un piccolo sorriso le piega le labbra su quel viso stanco: avrà tempo per arrabbiarsi domani, ora vuole solo spogliarsi di quei vestiti e dimenticare quella giornata.  
Non sa neanche che ore si siano fatte, è sicuramente tardi, troppo tardi per potersi concedere un sano sonno ristoratore, ma di quei tempi quello è l’andazzo e farebbe meglio a farci l’abitudine al più presto; non che gli anni al fianco del colonnello fossero molto diversi in fin dei conti, e dopotutto non ha diritto di lamentarsi, dal momento che ne era stata consapevole fin dal principio.  
D’altro canto, ricostruire una nazione richiede impegno e devozione… giusto?  
Il pesante cappotto scivola dalle sue spalle e viene riposto sull’appendiabiti con un gesto morbido, ma stanco; slaccia le fondine con un sordo clack, e rialza lo sguardo per assicurarsi che l’eco non abbia svegliato nessuno: Hayate è immobile nel suo cesto di fianco al lavandino, la schiena pallida assopita sul materasso non sembra essersi mosse di una virgola. Tira un sospiro di sollievo, mentre i pantaloni le scivolano lungo le gambe, crollando in terra come un corpo morto.  
In una normale situazione si chinerebbe a raccoglierli, ma è così stanca—talmente stanca che anche il suo bisogno di ordine non ha più importanza.  
Incede lentamente, quasi in punta di piedi, muovendosi silenziosamente quanto un bisbiglio, abbandona la maglia e il reggiseno sulla sedia della scrivania, e ripone la pistola nel cassetto del comodino, mentre si lascia andare sul materasso che l’accoglie, come se il bisogno fosse reciproco.  
Non le è mai piaciuto dormire nuda, anzi, ha sempre avuto problemi al riguardo, come se qualcuno avesse quasi potuto spiarla; e non tanto per il fatto in sé, ma perché l’idea che qualcuno, anche solo la luce della luna che filtra gentile tra le fessure della tapparella abbassata, potesse vedere quel marchio che campeggia sulla sua schiena.  
Come se qualcuno potesse essere testimone di quella maledizione.  
Le cose sono cambiate da qualche tempo, al punto che ormai è diventata quasi un abitudine il contrario. Confessa a sé stessa di non essere più in grado di dormire senza il tepore di un corpo a cingerla, senza il contatto, pelle contro pelle, di un altro essere umano, vivo e senziente.  
La vita di tutti i giorni negli ultimi tempi ha assunto i contorni sfumati e slabrati di un sogno, o forse un incubo, non è certa di poter distinguere tra le due cose, né di poterla definire in una maniera o in un’altra, sa solo che ai suoi occhi ha quell’aria del tutto irreale, come se da un momento all’altro potesse svegliarsi e scoprire che nulla è vero… è per questo che abbisogna di quel contatto, lei che per la maggior parte della propria esistenza l’ha sempre evitato, è l’unico appiglio con il _qui_ ed _ora_ che le è rimasto.  
Forse è anche per questo che ha preso la brutta abitudine di tornare a casa tardi. Non le piace l’idea di rientrare e coricarsi su di un materasso che per quanto possa ancora avere le tracce di vita, di corpi, di esistenza, resta comunque freddo e morto.  
È stata una giornata lunga. Troppo.

« _Maggiore Kain Fuery, imputato per crimini di guerra durante gli scontri con la confinante nazione di Aerugo, giudicato…_ »

Sospira, flebile, come se un’esalazione anche solo più rumorosa possa svegliare l’altro.

«… _non colpevole_ ».

Scioglie i capelli ormai ricresciuti, che cadono sulla sua schiena in una pioggia d’oro; non sono ancora abbastanza lunghi per coprire quelle cicatrici, ma pensa vadano bene così: non crede di volerli farli crescere ancora. Il tempo in cui non poteva mostrarsi ormai è finito.

« _Colonnello Heymans Breda, imputato per crimini di guerra durante gli scontri avvenuti nella città di Pendleton, con la confinante nazione di Creta..._ »

Rialza lo sguardo quanto basta per scrutare al di là della finestra: la città tace in un silenzio quasi innaturale.

« _…giudicato non colpevole_ ».

C’è caldo, l’estate a Central City è sempre impietosa, anche se mai quanto a Southern o nel clima arido di Western, ed è forse un incentivo per liberarsi anche degli ultimi indumenti, cosa che acuisce il senso di liberazione che le pervade tutto il corpo, come se il semplice liberarsi di quelle stoffe e il nudo contatto con il letto e con il tepore di quel corpo appisolato di fianco a lei potesse lavare via tutto. Sensazioni, emozioni, stanchezza, preoccupazioni.

« _Colonnello Alex Louis Armstrong, imputato per crimini di guerra durante gli scontri avvenuti in concomitanza con la Guerra di Sterminio di Ishval…_ »

Si passa una mano sugli occhi, le palpebre pesanti.  
Di cose ne ha viste nella sua vita, e nulla è equiparabile all’aria pregna di odore di morte, di sangue e di zolfo dei fucili, nulla… ma la forza d’animo per assistere ad un processo è tanta, e l’età che avanza dopo anni ed anni di atrocità non aiuta.

« _…giudicato colpevole di crimini minori, è condannato a scontare una pena non inferiore a sei mesi e non superiore ad un anno presso l’istituto di minima detenzione di Central City_ ».

Sospira, e quel flebile sussulto le esce mozzato, più rumoroso di quanto avrebbe voluto.

« _Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang, alchimista di stato, imputato per crimini di guerra durante gli scontri avvenuti in concomitanza con la Guerra di Stermini di Ishval…_ »

«Riza…?»  
Un rantolo appena bisbigliato la scuote, facendola sussultare da quella posizione seduta, le mani a sorreggersi il viso spossato; un frusciare di coperte, e il materasso che si abbassa sotto il peso dell’altro che piano le si avvicina, sfiorandole la schiena ferita.  
Riza trema appena, come se quel contatto leggiadro e accorto facesse male quanto la prima volta che l’ha sfiorata, segnandola indelebilmente.  
«Riza…» bisbiglia ancora, cingendole piano i fianco, traendola piano verso di sé. Puzza di bruciato, il suo tocco è tiepido, e il tutto si amalgama nel profumo dell’acqua di colonia che è solito indossare prima di andare al lavoro; le labbra di lui sussurrano contro la sua schiena, carezzandola dolcemente, vi posano un piccolo bacio, calmo, placido, probabilmente condito dal sonno ben udibile dalla sua voce impastata.  
Riza sospira appena, come se il fiato le fosse stato mozzato di colpo e si stringe nelle spalle assecondando i movimenti dell’altro, si lascia abbracciare, si crogiola nella sensazione di quel petto ampio che aderisce alla sua schiena come se fossero due pezzi di puzzle. Sente le sue mani, rovinate dagli anni e dal lavoro, sfiorarle i capelli, il suo mento trovare l’incastro perfetto nell’incavo del collo.  
«Comandante—»  
«Possiamo lasciare il lavoro fuori dalla camera da letto, per favore?» mormora lui, il tono a metà tra lo scocciato e il divertito, che forse suona più piccato di quanto avrebbe voluto. Riza ha gli occhi serrati, li stringe con più forza, come se potesse servirle ad addormentarsi all’istante e dimenticare tutta quella lunga, lunghissima giornata.  
«Roy—» si coregge, non subito, ma con tutta la calma di cui ha bisogno per mettere insieme le idee e formulare una frase sensata… ci pensa, vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma la sua lingua si lascia scivolare solo uno «scusami» così flebile che non sa neanche se l’altro l’abbia udita.  
La testa di lui si rialza subitaneamente dal cuscino su cui si era comodamente lasciata andare, e benché Riza non possa vederlo in faccia dandogli la schiena, le sente le sue iridi assottigliate dalla stanchezza puntarsi su di lei e fissarla come se potesse scavarle dentro… cosa che – lo sa – Roy sa e può fare.  
«C’è qualcosa che non va?» mormora, la voce arrochita dal dormiveglia, ma quel timbro piegato dalla dolcezza che le riserva sempre tra quelle quattro mura.  
Riza freme, vibra visibilmente, allungando le mani su quelle dell’altro, e cercandone le dita per intrecciar visi in una presa salda, quasi spasmodica, come se stesse annaspando e quella fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza; le stringe forte, senza fargli male, e le tira al petto, vicino al suo cuore che, lo sa, prima ha perso un battito, e ora come un cavallo imbizzarrito le batte freneticamente nel petto.  
«…va tutto bene», risponde semplicemente.  
Non gli sta mentendo, si è giurata di non farlo mai più. Non adesso, non dopo tutto quello che hanno passato. È vero: ora che è lì, tra quelle lenzuola, avvolta nel calore della sua vicinanza, va davvero tutto bene, come se solo lui fosse in grado di cancellare ogni cosa, ma non in quella maniera dirompente e violenta di cui sono capaci solo le sue fiamme… più silenziosa e pacata, quasi tenera, nel cingerla ed abbracciarla come se fosse fatta di porcellana, come se potesse rompersi.  
A Riza non piace che qualcuno abbia un occhio di riguardo per lei, o che la possa pensare debole o fragile, perché è perfettamente consapevole di essere tutto fuorché un cristallo che potrebbe spezzarsi da un momento all’altro; ma sa anche che non è così che Roy la vede.  
Per Roy lei sa di essere prima di ogni altra cosa una persona. Una persona importante.  
E non ha mai avuto dubbi circa questo, ne ha mai sentito il reale bisogno di tutte quelle dimostrazioni che lui le ha sempre riservato. Ma mentirebbe se dicesse che nella sua vita non si è pian piano ritagliato il ruolo di cardine, di punto fisso, in un rapporto di codipendenza che Riza stessa deve ancora capire se le aggradi o meno.  
Roy la fissa per degli attimi interminabili e lei lo sente quello sguardo accarezzarle la schiena, i fianchi, le linee delle braccia, i capelli, il profilo del collo e del viso; e lo sente calare piano su di lei, baciarle il collo in quel punto sotto l’orecchio, che le provoca sempre reazioni strane ed indefinibili.  
«Colonnello Riza Hawkeye, imputata per crimini di guerra durante gli scontri avvenuti in concomitanza con la Guerra di Stermini di Ishval…» sussurra lui, e Riza riapre gli occhi di scatto. La voce di Roy è spezzata, quasi affannosa, come se pronunciare quelle parole gli costasse veramente troppo.  
Lei si gira piano, senza interrompere quell’abbraccio, guardandolo ora negli occhi, mentre la luce della luna si diverte a disegnare strani giochi d’ombra sul viso dell’altro.  
«…giudicata colpevole di crimini minori. Tuttavia, visto l’impegno propugnato nella ricostruzione del paese, e nella riabilitazione dell’esercito e della camera del parlamento di Amestris, la giuria ha accordato uno sconto della pena: non è prevista alcuna reclusione, ma l’imputata verrà spogliata di ogni grado militare acquisito all’interno dell’esercito di Amestris, e costretta al congedo con disonore».  
Gli occhi di Riza si spalancano ancora, stupita quasi, dalla precisione delle parole scivolate fuori dalla bocca dell’altro, come se fossero state un marchio indelebile stampato a fuoco, tanto nella sua mente quanto in quella di Roy; lo vede stringere appena gli occhi, forse nello sforzo di ridelinearne il viso nella penombra, e un sospiro sofferto gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
Riza era stata da sempre preparata al peggio, nel momento stesso in cui ogni volta aveva premuto quel grilletto nella vivida consapevolezza di stare strappando una vita, aveva saputo che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto pagare per le atrocità di cui si era macchiata.  
«…ho temuto di perderti», e quell’ammissione le arriva così di punto in bianco, e la coglie impreparata, la disarma con quella smorfia che piega le labbra di Roy, incorniciata dalle occhiaia di una persona che non vede l’ora che tutto abbia semplicemente fine.  
Il cuore di Riza perde un battito, e lo sente tutto, dalla punta dei suoi piedi fino alla punta dei capelli. La sincerità dell’altro la lascia senza difesa alcuna, quasi impietrita, senza sapere come dovrebbe reagire.  
_Sono qui._ Vorrebbe dirgli.  
_Sono qui e resterò qui_. Vorrebbe aggiungere.  
E non capisce se Roy abbia davvero bisogno di certezze, o se l’unica di cui necessita è solo ribadire una volta di più che ha bisogno di lei, quasi quanto ha bisogno dell’aria per respirare. Riza allunga una mano sul viso dell’altro, tradendo quasi la paura di sfiorarlo; non è il contatto fisico il problema, no, affatto, è l’idea che lo sfiorarlo lo spezzerebbe quasi, ora che lì inerme di fianco a lei.  
L’eroe di Ishval, l’Alchimista di Fuoco, il Comandante Supremo di Amestris è lì, sdraiato al suo fianco, sciolto come neve al sole nel contatto tra i loro corpi, indifeso, senza più alcuna maschera e solo la smorfia di angoscia e di paura che ne deforma il viso. Solamente Roy.  
Lo sfiora, piano, come il solletico prodotto dal respiro di qualcuno tra i capelli, poi lo accarezza, e gli incornicia il viso tra le mani. Quelle parole rimbombano nella mente di Riza quasi con dolore: non è la prima volta che gliele rivolge, non è la prima volta che le mostra quell’aria quasi arresa davanti alla consapevolezza di quanto la vita delle persone possa essere effimera.  
«Non ho intenzione di andarmene tanto presto», bisbiglia lei, un sorriso rassicurante, quasi intenerito, che le piega le labbra screpolate.  
Roy resta lì, con il fiato sospeso in gola, come se tornando a respirare quell’attimo cristallizzato nel tempo finirebbe per infrangersi. La guarda, si perde quasi nell’immensità di quelle iridi castane che lo guardano con l’aria di chi sa già, senza pretendere altre spiegazioni, e il bisogno di sentirla ancora, più forte, con più intensità cresce dentro di lui, al punto in cui quasi si avventa su di lei, cogliendola di sorpresa.  
Le sue braccia si stringono sulla schiena di Riza, quasi facendole male mentre le artigliano quella pelle glabra e diafana che ne definisce le cicatrici, la avvolgono, la stringono a sé, mentre le labbra con aria quasi spasmodica e febbricitante la cercano, le carezzano il collo, le spalle, il viso; Riza è frastornata, ma silenziosamente lo asseconda, inarcando la schiena sotto il suo tocco, mostrandosi nuda e senza difese.  
«Riza—» la chiama una volta, le parole che si confondono in un ansito pesante che muore contro la pelle bollente dell’altra.  
«Riza…», le parole scivolano fuori come acqua bollente, e si addensano nella stanza, ormai pregna dei loro sospiri. Le mani vagano ovunque su quel corpo, saggiandone la consistenza della carne morbida dei  fianchi e del seno, artigliandone le anche, mentre la bocca scivola ovunque, marchiandola in una scia umida di morsi e baci. Riza gli stringe la schiena, vi si avvinghia quasi come se lasciando andare la presa anche solo per poco, potesse svanirle tra le braccia.

« _Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang, alchimista di stato, imputato per crimini di guerra durante gli scontri avvenuti in concomitanza con la Guerra di Stermini di Ishval…_ »

I ricordi si confondono in un vorticare di sensazioni che li stordiscono, al punto in cui nessuno dei due è più in grado di distinguere dove finisce il proprio corpo e dove inizi quello dell’altro. Si cercano con ferocia e allo stesso tempo tenerezza in un groviglio di mani, labbra e gambe, i volti imperlati di sudore; nei gesti accorti di Roy, che le bacia il seno, le spalle, che le accarezza quella distesa di capelli dolor dell’oro, e nei gesti di Riza che soffocando un gemito gorgogliante in fondo alla gola, gli prende il viso, e lo bacia e posa le labbra su quella ferita che gli segna il fianco sinistro, carezzandola piano.  
«Riza…» la chiama ancora, la voce di un’ottava più bassa per l’impeto di quel momento.

« _…a seguito dell’impegno promosso nella ricostruzione del paese, nella riforma del governo, nelle opere di pace lungo i confini di Amestris, e nella ricostruzione di Ishval viene riconosciuto non colpevole_ ».

Riza sente quelle parole riaffiorare piano, e vorrebbe piangere di nuovo, questa volta senza freno, e non silenziosamente come è accaduto nell’aula del tribunale; vorrebbe piangere di gioia e non smettere più, tra le braccia di Roy, e Roy tra le sue.  
«Riza,» la bacia, ancora e ancora, mentre le sue labbra scendono sulle gambe, ne sugge la carne morbida della coscia, lasciando un piccolo tracciato di segni rossi al suo passaggio, «facciamo l’amore fino a domattina…»  
E continuano ad amarsi così, per una notte intera e forse anche di più, le parole che si perdono, i gesti che si confondono, la pelle che brucia lì dove l’altro tocca, come se quel segno non dovesse mai sparire.  
«Avresti potuto rinunciare al tuo incarico» esala Roy, in un attimo di pausa, mentre la osserva sopra di lui, carezzandole dolcemente il viso, e spostandole quel ciuffo di capelli ribelle che continua a ricaderle sugli occhi, «non fai più parte dell’esercito, in fondo» lo mormora con un sorriso dolceamaro sulle labbra, «avremmo potuto sposarci».  
Riza lo guarda, si perde in quegli occhi che nascondono un oceano intero e che ormai conosce come se fossero per lei un libro aperto, «non avrei più dovuto preoccuparmi di vederti viva il giorno dopo…»

« _Tenente?_ »  
« _Non sono più tenente, Comandante_ ».  
« _…volevo dire, Riza, cosa—cosa ci fai qui?_ »  
« _Cercava una guardia del corpo. Mi sono presentata per l’incarico. Non voglio risultare scortese, ma non credo ci sia qualcuno più qualificato di me, Comandante_ ».

Riza gli prende la mano posata sulla sua guancia, la stringe, mentre un sorriso le colora le labbra e gli occhi si socchiudono, gioendo di quel tocco, «Sai che non avresti mai potuto chiedermelo».  
Roy ricambia quel sorriso, le accarezza il braccio con il pollice, «Non me l’avresti mai perdonato».  
«Esattamente».  
Roy sospira, l’abbraccia un’altra volta, come se non stringerla tra le braccia non fosse mai abbastanza…  
«Ti amo anche per questo».  
  
  
  
  
 **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> ...e niente, ho scritto la prima volta di questo pairing sette anni fa, e dal momento che ho da poco iniziato un rewatch integrale della brotherhood e una rilettura intensa del manga, mi sono sentita quasi in dovere di scrivere qualcosa su questi due; poi, il fatto che io non riesca a prescindere dal p0rn, anche se vago e molto labile è un altro paio di maniche.
> 
> Qualora non si fosse capito: Riza non fa più parte dell'esercito - clearly - tutta via è stata ri-assunta al fianco di Roy come sua guardia del corpo, per il semplice fatto che (gusto mio) io non ce la faccio a vederli fuori da un quadro simile. E mi dispiace - o forse no? - essenzialmente perché questa storia nasce dalla mia volontà di esprimere il fatto che, contrariamente a quello che vedono gli altri, io non leggo una sorta di dipendenza da parte di Riza nei confronti di Roy, tutt'al più il contrario, o ancora meglio una co-dipendenza tra i due, che risulta alla fine nella conservazione dei caratteri forti ed indipendenti di entrambi.   
> ...va beh, avete capito, eh. [cit. necessaria]


End file.
